


Sir Spookington

by broncno



Series: Sir Spookington's [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Halloween, Kara and Lena Adopt A Feline Friend, One Shot, Short & Sweet, SuperCorp, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broncno/pseuds/broncno
Summary: The brunette lifts her head and quirks an eyebrow at the blonde, causing the heroine to shift and flush. “Did you say… Halloween present?”





	Sir Spookington

The black cat swishes its tail between Lena’s legs. Its green eyes, almost emerald, stare into her soul. Lena, not sure to do with creature, _it’s so small_ , just blankly looks towards the ground. An orange streak, about one inch long and one-fourth wide, goes from a perky ear to a gleaming eye. The Hallows eve cat and the CEO just stare at one another for a few moments, neither blinking.  
  
“Uh,” Kara says. The journalist shifts from one foot to the other before fixing her skewered glasses. “I, uh, I can take him back to my apartment if you want. I didn’t realize that you didn’t care for cats, golly, I should’ve thought of that. Man, this is the worst Halloween present ever!”  
  
The brunette lifts her head and quirks an eyebrow at the blonde, causing the heroine to shift and flush. “Did you say… Halloween present?” The furry feline takes its time to swish against her legs again. Lena looks down at the distant relative of the panther. She could almost picture the ferocious creature running through the forest, killing… whatever panthers kill.  
   
“Yeah!” Kara exclaims. The CEO’s eyes meet the journalist, who is beaming. “I know that you… don’t celebrate holidays that much and I wanted to change that! I also saw this guy when I saved— uh… reported on Supergirl saving the animal shelter and I immediately thought of you!”  
  
“Why on earth did you think of me?”  
  
Kara tilts her head. Her soft blue eyes softly ease into Lena’s soul. A confused puppy pops into Lena’s head. A confused, constantly hungry puppy. Oh! There are the heart palpitations. “Have you see him? He is you! Prim, proper, pretty—“  
  
Lena blinks. “Pretty? You think I’m pretty?”  
  
A strangled noise escapes Kara’s throat but is quickly covered by a cough. A flush rises on her neck. “Of course I think you’re pretty, Lena, why wouldn’t I… I’m your… friend.”  
  
Lena’s eyes drop to the floor where the cat stares back up at the two of them. “Right. Friends.” The feline swishes next to Kara who leans down to pet it. “What am I supposed to do with a pet?”  
  
“Feed him. Pet him. Love him.”  
  
Lena rolls her eyes and crouches down next the heroine. “I mean that I am a CEO and I am worried that I have no time for a pet.” Her fingers brushes past the orange streak in the cat’s fur as Kara takes in a deep breath. Silence takes over the room and all that can be heard are the soft purrs of the feline. “I also don’t think I would be a very good at it, Kara.” Another deep breath from Lena’s companion. “Maybe you should take him with you.”  
  
“ _No._ “  
  
She falters and looks over to see that the blonde is standing and staring at her. “No?” Lena’s voice cracks.  
  
“No, Lena, I am giving you this cat and I will help you take care of this cat,” Kara voice trembles as she speaks. Lena can tell that the reporter is flustered, mad, and all types of emotions all at once. “You are CEO of two companies. Two. (2). That means that you get to make the rules of where Mr. Spooky here gets to come and go. So, if you are at CatCo and need help taking care of him, I’ll be there and if you are at L Corp, I’ll be there.  
  
“Think of Mr. Spooky as an… investment. My investment to you… to me… to our relationship.” Kara’s stance at the end of her speech is wide, mirroring Supergirl’s entrances. The blonde looks down and the stance falters. “Wh-why are you crying?”  
  
Lena puts a hand to her face and feels wet. She is crying. Why? “I… I…”  
  
The reporter immediately crumbles to the ground and scoops the CEO into her arms. “Oh, Lena,” she mumbles into the dark mop of hair, “I didn’t mean to make you cry. I was just… speaking my truth and it’s what I think we both needed to hear and if you don’t agree with that statement then I can go fly out… uh… go run your life. But I don’t want to do that! You’re my best friend! I don’t want to replace you with anybody ever. Okay? If you don’t understand that yet, then, I’ll just… stay here with Mr. Spooky ’til you understand. You won’t even notice I’m here! Just don’t cry—“  
  
“Kara,” Lena interrupts.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Thank you for the cat.”  
  
“Of course!” The blonde beams. Kara’s sparkling eyes shine even brighter and seem like they glow in this moment. Her lips quirk up in a smile. “I want you to have the best Halloween ever.”  
  
“I did. I will. Thank you.” The CEOs arms snake around the reporter a squeeze. A squee escapes from the cat next to the two friends. Kara and Lena laugh. “Yes you can get in… Sir Spookington.”  
  
“Sir Spookington?” Kara raises an eyebrow.  
  
Lena shrugs. “He seems very noble to me.”  
  
“Sir Spookington it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! [Please friend me on Tumblr and send me prompts! ](https://broncno.tumblr.com)


End file.
